Systems that manage the dispensation of materials from containers are often used in the biomedical, life sciences, electronics, photolithography, and semiconductor industries. For example, such systems are used in the semiconductor industry to manage the transfer of high-value liquids from bottles to coating systems. Typically, these systems include an apparatus having a connector that is positionable over a mouth of the container, and a conduit that extends through the mouth and into the container to access the material.
Such systems attempt to ensure that the correct materials are transferred from the correct containers. One solution is to label the containers with bar codes. An operator uses a bar code scanner to read information from a label on a container, and software uses that information to determine whether the container is the correct container. However, this solution does not prevent the operator from scanning the correct container and then using an incorrect container, or from using a container before or even without scanning it. Furthermore, systems employing this solution do not provide any trend, predictive, real-time, or messaging information, and do not physically facilitate removing and installing the containers. They also do not facilitate ongoing monitoring of product expiration dates or other changing conditions that may make the products in the containers unfit for use after initial acceptance.
Another solution is to use mechanical keys that distinguish between types of containers. More specifically, a particular mechanical key is installed on the connector or conduit, the correct container presents a particular corresponding structure operable to receive the key, and only if the particular mechanical key of the apparatus matches the particular corresponding structure of the container can the container be properly installed on the apparatus, the conduit fully extended into the container, and the material successfully transferred from therein. However, if an operator attempts to install an incorrect container, the error is not discovered until the conduit has at least partially entered the container and contaminated both the container and the conduit. Furthermore, the ability to discriminate between containers is limited to the number of available mechanical keys. As a result, all containers of a particular type are typically associated with the same mechanical key without regard to, e.g., lot number, expiration date, or other criteria. Additionally, systems that employ keys typically require use of a particular brand of containers that are provided with the structures that correspond to the keys.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.